


because i love you

by rosecolouredjosh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, i like to make things dramatic sorry, theres fluff too, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredjosh/pseuds/rosecolouredjosh
Summary: Every story about soulmate starts and ends the same way. They were miserable and just wanted someone to love until they finally found the great love of their lives. A love connected by a mark.And that's what Dan thinks about when he comes back from Starbucks with two cups of coffee and sees himself face to face with Sam and Phil laughing and talking in the middle of the airport. And that's okay, Dan and Phil are together and they're soulmates, Sam and Phil are just friends and the fact that this is the fourth time the three of them meet at a different airport is just a coincidence.. except that Dan is not Phil's soulmate, Sam is not just a friend of Phil's and that these encounters are definitely not just coincidences.





	because i love you

Every story about soulmate starts and ends the same way. They were miserable and just wanted someone to love until they finally found the great love of their lives. A love connected by a mark.

And that's what Dan thinks about when he comes back from Starbucks with two cups of coffee and sees himself face to face with Sam and Phil laughing and talking in the middle of the airport. And that's okay, Dan and Phil are together and they're soulmates, Sam and Phil are just friends and the fact that this is the fourth time the three of them meet at a different airport is just a coincidence.. except that Dan is not Phil's soulmate, Sam is not just a friend of Phil's and that these encounters are definitely not just coincidences.

The thing with soul souls is that everyone expects a story full of love and happiness and of course, this happens to almost every couple who meet after finding someone with a mark identical to theirs. But what happens when one of them dies? Why doesn't anyone tell this story? Why do they pretend this doesn't happen?

To say that Dan thought a lot about this subject is pointing out the obvious. But he lost his boyfriend after only 3 years after he met him and worst of all, is that he died protecting Dan. Getting in the robber’s shooting line just to protect his love is somewhat heroic but when Dan was younger, he couldn't help but feel a bad taste in his mouth as he looked at the mark on his hand. 

It is not that he is unhappy now, quite the opposite. Dan is actually a lucky bastard. And that's exactly how he feels about being able to find someone like Phil. Attentive, patient, caring, loving, kind, polite and the list goes on.

Phil, the guy who saw behind Dan’s mask, who didn't look at him just with understanding but also with care, who helped him overcome his loss, who showed that Dan still has a lifetime to live and many things to discover, the guy who showed him that it is possible to fall in love again and that he does not have to feel guilty about it at all.

Phil, the guy who's talking to Sam.

Sam, the guy who is Phil's soulmate.

If you ask Dan why Phil is not dating Sam, he wouldn't be able to respond. Not because he doesn't know the reason, but because he still can't understand how Phil could choose him instead of Sam.

Sam, the surfer with green eyes and big blond hair like someone who spends a lot of time on the beach, which to be fair, he does. Sam who is a gentle, outgoing guy who has thousands of incredible stories about the beaches and the places he traveled to participate in championships.

Sam, the guy who is Phil's soul mate and still is not who he's dating with.

And the strangest part, at least for Dan, is that it has been this way from the start. He believes he will never forget their first encounter with Sam, where Phil literally saw his destiny in front of him and decided to create a brand new one. One without his soul mate, one with Dan. Phil has been choosing Dan since day one.

**—**

"Uh, hello?" Phil returned to the real world at the sound of the stranger's voice and forced his eyes to look at the man at his side instead of the familiar wave on his wrist.

"Oh, h-hi, I just, um.. I was just, err–" Nice Phil. Very coherent. "I'm sorry, I was just.. I was trying to see if it was a tattoo or.. you know, uh, your mark." He said pointing at the man's wrist and making his eyes move to the drawing again.

"Oh yeah, it's my mark." He glanced at his own wrist and then to Phil, his annoyed face went to curious and maybe a little hopeful but Phil tried not to think about it. "Why?"

Phil froze.

Why? A great question. _Maybe because I have a mark identical to that on my waist._ Phil thought.

And as if he had felt what was happening, Dan approached Phil with their suitcases, causing the two to turn around to see him.

"Next time you're going to get the suitcases, there were so many of them that I was afraid to end up getting someone else's." He said as he passed the red suitcase over to Phil. "If you end up with one full of women's clothing, it's completely your fault for abandoning me."

Phil grabbed the handle of his suitcase and stared at the floor but still said nothing, which caused Dan to realize that there was a man next to Phil watching them both intently.

"Have I interrupted you guys? I'm sorry, I didn't even realize, I just couldn't wait to–"

Phil didn't even have to look at Dan's face to know why he stopped talking so abruptly. He could feel his gaze on the man's wrist, he could feel the way he shrank but tried to hide it quickly as he removed his eyes from the mark and fixed them on the man and felt how forced it was when he said,

"Anyways, sorry again." And then as if having second thoughts, he added "I'm Dan and you are..?" Smooth Dan, real smooth.

"Samuel, but, uh, I prefer just Sam." He said accepting Dan's handshake and smiling gently.

Sam. Only Sam.

Phil's soulmate. Sam.

“It's nice to meet you, Sam. What were you guys talking about that I so rudely interrupted?” 

"Oh, no worries, we weren’t really talking." That made Dan's eyebrows lift in curiosity. "Your.. friend? Uh, he was looking or more like staring at my mark but you came before he could explain me why."

"Oh." That's all Dan said. And now Phil is the one who would decide.

They talked about it. A lot. Especially early in the relationship, Dan was too scared to end up holding Phil when he could be out there happy with his soulmate. So Phil knew. Dan always told him that the choice would be his and that he would understand if the choice wasn't him. He knows what it's like to have a soulmate, he felt the happiness and love that it provides and would not judge him by going after it.

So Phil's next words were somewhat unexpected to him.

"I just found it, like, cool?" He lifted his head to look at the man again. "I've never seen one mark like that. Just a wave. I think it's pretty." He said all in one breath and the man completely oblivious to the lie, just gave him a full toothed smile.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty too. I think I'm gonna meet them at a beach or something, I mean it would make sense that's pretty much where I live." He said and let out a little chuckle.

That made the conversation flow between them. Just Phil and Sam, because Dan spent all the time quiet. He only seemed to come to himself when Phil took his hand and squeezed it, causing him to look at his face. And Phil was smiling. Not a forced smile. He was smiling a real Phil smile, a Phil's gentle smile.

"Are you ready to go home, love?" As if he wasn't ignoring the mark on Dan's left hand that was completely different from his own mark on his hips. As if he wasn't choosing Dan instead of his soulmate.

All Dan could do was nod and give a politely but very strained smile in Sam's way when they were leaving.

"Goodbye Sam, it was nice to meet you."

And that was it. Phil met his soulmate and was acting as if he had met somebody else. They spent the entire ride home in silence but Phil never let go of Dan's hand and neither did Dan.

Dan couldn't hold it anymore. The guilt was eating him alive. Why Phil lied? Was Dan holding him back? Did he take pity on Dan and didn't want to hurt him? Dan's mind was stuck in a string of why, why, why.

"Phil." Dan said as he came to halt in their living room. Forgetting about his suitcase for now.

Phil must have felt the weight in Dan's voice because he stopped too and turned to look at Dan. "Yes?"

"Why?" Why are you so indifferent? Why did you left without him? Why did you call me love in front of your soulmate? Why, why, why.

"Because I love you." But Dan did not buy it.

"It is not that. Or it's not just that. You wouldn't do it just because you love me, this is.. this is insane, Phil. He's your soulmate. I'm not. You were made for each other, even if you don't love him now, you would end up doing so because it was meant to be. So be honest with me here, Phil." He took a breath to steady himself. "Why?"

The look on Phil's face could only be described as hurt. He didn't look angry or sad because of Dan's words. Just hurt. A sigh left his lips as he made his way to their couch.

"Dan, I don't think you really understand how much I love you." Phil said as he sat down and put his head on his hands. "I know it sounds crazy–"

"It is crazy." Dan said as he came to sit beside Phil on the couch.

"–but for me it is not. And it's that simple." Phil turned and sat cross-legged looking at Dan. "I love you, Dan. And I don't care if he "was made for me" or whatever. I have you. The man who has made me happy since 2009, who completes all the missing parts in me. I honestly couldn't care less that he has the same mark that I have. That means nothing to me, Dan, because I have you." Phil seemed to be about to cry and Dan was not much different.

"I don't care if I "would learn to love him" because I know I could never love him the way I love you." He took Dan's hand on his own. "They say that when you first look at your soulmate it is as if something in you gives a 'click' and it is as if everything starts to make more sense. You also told me that. But I didn't feel it, Dan." Phil let out a wet laugh.

“I truly didn't. All I could think when I saw that wave on his wrist was 'Why am I not feeling anything?’ and when I looked at his face it just didn't make sense because I didn't felt my heart accelerate or skip a beat or butterflies on my stomach. I just felt confused as to why that man had a tattoo just like my mark.” Phil’s face was screaming confusion. He shook his head as he remembered the encounter. 

"I know this must be extremely confusing for you, Dan. You've had your soulmate for three years, you've felt it all. But this is not confusing for me. I love you and I could not, I can not imagine loving someone other than you. You are still the most beautiful person that I've ever landed my eyes on. Marathons of series that end up in the two of us distracting ourselves talking, duets out of tune in the morning while you make pancakes for me, you playing piano to calm me down after an exhausting event, walks in the park after midnight because you like to see the stars without anyone judging you, sleep cuddling and wake up falling out of bed because you move a lot while you sleep. These are so simple and silly things but they are things that I only have with you. Even the sex, Dan. Even one of the most common acts in this universe seems to be magical with you. The way we fit together in every possible way. These are our things. This is my life with you and I love it. I just–I, I couldn't be with him because I would be stupid to leave this, to leave you. I really, really love you, Dan. "

As he finished tears were streaming down his face but he still held back but Dan… he was sobbing. How could this man be real? How could this man love him of all people? How could Dan be so damn lucky? 

He flew into Phil’s arms, sat down in his lap and just kept crying on his shoulder. 

“I love you too. I love you so, so, so much Phil.” He said as Phil's arms came around him and hugged him back just as tightly.

**—**

So yeah, Dan was startled when he saw them talking at the airport, but he wasn't scared, he wasn't afraid. He still stood by his words that if Phil wanted to be with Sam, he would completely understand it. 

But that never happened. 

“Hey love.” Phil looked at him and smiled. “Come here, Sam was telling me about his new trophy.” He said clearly trying to praise the surfer and took his coffee from Dan's hands.

“Oh my god, really? Another? Don't you ever get tired of it?” Dan asked jokingly but still surprised. “Congratulations, man.” He smiled.

Sam laughed. “Thank you. I'm very proud of this one, it definitely wasn't easy to get it.” 

And they kept talking, Dan holding his coffee in one hand and the other holding Phil's hand. And Sam held the trophy proudly in his right hand that also contained an engagement ring.  
So the story of Dan and Phil are not like all the stories of soulmates. Because they are not one, but if someone asks, they say yes, they are one, because for them, that's the truth. What if they ask about the mark? Well, it turns out that Phil's mark is in a place that's too inappropriate to show around, so showing only Dan's is enough, right? They aren't connected by anything besides their love but they don't really need anything else.

So Dan feels no more fear, no more insecurity, no more guilt. Because he has Phil and Phil has him and that's more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language and as everything i write, this one was made at 4am so please tell me if theres any mistakes. <3


End file.
